It Started With Grapes
by WEMMA
Summary: Little one-shots of Will and Emma's relationship. Kind of like a multi-chapter since it goes in order. Rated T for later chapters.


**_Glee is not mine because if it were Wemma would be boning and making curly haired ginger babies by now._**

**_Chapter 1_**

The day Emma Pillsbury knew her life was going to change for the better was the day Will Schuester sat in the faculty lounge with her and helped her clean grapes. That was the moment she knew that no other man would love her as much as will would. To be honest she had never stopped loving Will herself but she had buried that love deep down due to hurt and confusion. Now one year later she sat in the same spot, with the man she still loves, except she's not cleaning grapes anymore.

Emma smiled as her curly haired, chin dimpled boyfriend walked into the teacher's lounge and took his normal seat next to her.

"Hey!" She smiled excitedly and kissed him quickly on the lips. Which earned a big goofy grin from him like it normally did.

"Hey Em." He smiled back at her before pulling out the lunch that he had packed in the morning for them. It consisted of two apples, two cookies, and two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches just like every day.

Their conversation went as it usually did, questions about their days, compliments about each other, what was planned next for glee club, and who's place they would be staying at later that night.

The bell rang and Emma sighed a little since she had a slew of appointments for the rest of the afternoon. "So my place it is?" She kissed his cheek softly before walking out of the faculty lounge and down to her office.

Will smirked to himself as he watched her hip move in just the right ways as she exited the room and thought about how lucky he was to have the best girlfriend in the world.

At Emma's condo Will and Emma sat cuddled on the couch under a blanket and stealing a few kisses here and there. Emma pulled back from one of their longer kisses and looked at her slightly out of breath. She had something on her mind for awhile but never had the guts to bring it up.

She played with her hands and looked up at his confused face. "I was wondering if you would want to move in together. I mean we know we're going to spend the rest of our lives together so why not?"

Will looked at her slightly shocked that she had asked him. Emma was never this forward in their relationship. He sighed and laid back on the couch thinking about what she just asked. To be honest he would have loved to say yes and move in with her but was hesitant since the last time he lived with someone it was a disaster.

Emma stared at him and nodded, taking his silence as his answer "I'm going to bed now.."

Will watched her stand up with tears in her eyes and make her way to the bedroom, shutting the door a bit forcefully. Will cursed under his breath knowing he should have said something to her. He waited for a little while, knowing she needed space before walking to the bedroom.

Emma didn't turn around to face Will when she heard his footsteps walk in. She sniffled and wiped her eyes quickly hoping he didn't notice that she was crying. She was a little hurt that Will didn't even answer her question. He couldn't even give her an explanation as to why he didn't want to move in with her. Just silence.

Will sighed when he heard her sniffle feeling like a douche for making her cry. He sat at the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just listen to me for a second ok Em?"

Emma looked up at him and nodded urging him to continue.

"First of all I love you more then anything in the world and I am sorry that I upset you." He smiled warmly at her before continuing. "Now to why I didn't answer right away. The last time I lived with someone it didn't turn out so well." He heard Emma about to speak up but he placed his finger over her lips to silence her "But when I thought about it more, I realized how much different it will be with you." He kissed her head softly and stroked her cheek "So to answer your question…yes I would love to move in with you Emma Pillsbury."

Emma smiled widely up at him tearfully but for a different reason this time. She grabbed him and quickly and placed her arms around his neck, placing kisses repeatedly to his lips. She pulled back and kissed him once more softly, mouthing "I love you." to him.

Will grinned and laid on top of her "So should we maybe celebrate this occasion?" He asked raising his eyebrows seductively at her.

Emma giggled and placed her hand on her cheek "Of course sweetie." She said leaning up to kiss him hard on the lips. She smiled because she knew that her and Will's future together would be amazing.


End file.
